Silent Heart
by Amber Quible
Summary: Draco Malfoy has finally lost it. After years of being tortured and the Dark Lord and his father's pet, he decided to end it all. But will the now mute Harry Potter save him in time? Or will it be too late? Rated M just in case. AU!H/D,R/Hr,G/OC,L/BZ.
1. PreStory Descriptions

Silent Heart

Pre-Story Descriptions

Draco Lucius Malfoy:

Draco has been in love with Harry Potter for a long time. He can't really determine the exact date when he fell in love with the green eyed teen, but he is sure of one thing…Harry will never love him back. He, however, is facing tons of inner demons. He was a "pet" to Lord Voldemort during the war. His father often joined in "fun" too. He can't seem to shake off these nightmarish memories, so he has come up with the only solution it seems to end it all…jump.

Harry James Potter:

Harry has become mute do to a curse a Death Eater fired at him after he killed Voldemort that destroyed his vocal cords entirely. There is no cure on record. However, this has proven not to be a loss entirely. Due to the fact that he cannot speak, he has become highly more observational… especially over one certain blonde, grey-eyed Slytherin.

Ronald "Ron" Bilius Weasley:

Ron Weasley's life is PERFECT! He has the girl of his dreams, loving family, and great friends. Everything is where it should be after the war. Well, except for the loss of his brother and best mate's voice, but he's learned not to dwell on the matter too long. Life is finally looking up for a change so what could possibly go wrong?

Hermione Jean Granger:

No! No! NO! Hermione's life has just come to a complete life shattering halt. She had everything! A loving boyfriend, supportive parents and an awesome internship for next year, but all of that is about to change when she drops the bomb of a life time to her unexpecting boyfriend.

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley:

After her sudden and "unexpected" break-up with Harry, Ginny has decided to kick start her life back up again by making some MAJOR changes with a new look to match. She is now more confident, outgoing, fun, and reckless than ever. Leaving some people to wonder what ever happened to "little Ginny"?

Aaron Lennon Johnson:

Aaron Johnson is the only Hufflepuff in the history of Hogwarts to ever stand out from the crowd. I mean how could he not with his chain smoking, song writing, heartbreaking, reckless bad-boy self! He's a girl's dream and a dad's worst nightmare. And he has his eye on one certain firecracker Gryffindor.

Luna Marie Lovegood:

After her brief affair with Mr. Neville Longbottom that ended in tears on her end, Luna is not ready for another relationship for quite some time. With the help of her best friend, Ginny, Luna is ready to come out of her shell and not only become the fearless editor for the now-popular Quibbler but the ruler of her LIFE! She is determined to become a single, happy, confident female!

Blaise Louis Zabini:

FREEDOM! Now that Voldemort is gone, Blaise Zabini is finally able to escape his mother's clutches and do the thing he loves the most, write. Bye-bye potions, so long politics and hello Quibbler! He's ready to take on the world…that's if he can make it past his crush on the Quibbler's new editor.


	2. Silent Heart: Prologue

Silent Heart

Prologue:

Draco's POV:

"I'm going to miss this," I thought as I stared out into the silent starry night. Winter had finally seemed to take over, making everything look almost dream like. The untarnished snow and the swirling glass like ice of the lake were bathed in the moonlight, looking as if soft white lights were imbedded in them. The grounds of Hogwarts were absolutely beautiful with tall, barren trees of the Forbidden Forest surrounding it, looking like skeletal hands reaching up at the sky pleading for some secret desire. They were probably wishing for the end of winter's darkness.

Everything was eerily quiet that night. Not even the sound of the beasts and creatures running about in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest could be heard. And the only movement was the occasional rattling of trees' branches being blown by the cold winter's wind. Some people would consider it to be a beautiful dream. To me however, it was as if the world had just died; finally giving into the misery after years of suffering.

"I'm going to miss all of this…," I whispered silently as I looked up at the moon. There was millions and millions of stars littering the sky, shining like shards of broken crystal in the soft light of a candle. "Especially him…," the stars almost shined brighter than His eyes. Almost.

He was definitely the best thing that ever happened to my life, even though he was only really in my life for five short months. I prized every moment though. He was the lighthouse shining through the never ending darkness that consumed my life. He was truly the most selfless, caring, and forgiving human being I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He just wasn't enough though.

I looked down from my perch on the astronomy tower window. It was now or never, I guess. But not matter how much I tried to just take that step, I couldn't do it. I was too much of a coward.

"_You are weak, aren't you Draco? You're a pathetic excuse of a wizard. What would your father think? His own worthless son, unable to take his life and save everyone the bother of watching him struggle to be normal. Pathetic."_

"Get the fuck out of my head!" I screamed out into the night breaking the world's vow of silence. I hated the Voice; it was always there to point out the harsh truths.

"_You are worthless, Draco. Just a toy to your father and the Dark Lord. No one could love a hideous brat like you. Not anyone. You're friends would be better without you. So would your mother; she can't stand the sight of you. Never has never loved you; you were just a punishment for marrying Lucius in her eyes. And Harry…let's not get started on him. To him you are just another Death Eater, the scum of the Earth."_

"No…no…you're wrong. Harry doesn't…he doesn't…."

"_Hate you? Well he certainly doesn't love you. He could never love someone like you. He could get any girl he wanted. So why would he settle for a weak, depressed, scarred up faggot like you?"_

"I…I…don't know…"

"_Exactly so why don't you jump? End it. Do everyone a favor, including yourself. There is no place in the world for some cock sucking weakling like you. Jump. Now!"_

"You're right…you always were," I looked out at the forest, wondering who would have the misfortune of stumbling across my body in the morning.

CRACK!

I jumped, startled by the sudden noise, but managed to stay on the ledge by gripping the broken window pane and cutting open my palm. I quickly turned around and saw Harry standing there with a confused look contorting his beautiful face. His eyes, his sparkling green eyes that I fell in love with, held nothing but worry and possibly…love?, but that was probably my mind just playing tricks on me again. As the Voice said, no one could possibly love something as hideous as me.

He looked pointedly at me; almost daring me to see what would happen if I decided to jump while he was here, which confused me even more. Why would he want to save me?

"I can't do this, Potter. I'm tired of waking up in the morning, wondering who was going to attack me today and remind me just how much of monster I am. I'm tired of being so sick to my stomach with guilt and sadness that I can't eat without having to rush to the bathroom to throw up everything. I'm tired of Blaise waking me up because I was screaming and crying like a little girl in my sleep. And most of all, I'm tired of being tired. I can't do this anymore. I'm done pretending to be something I'm not and never was."

I looked back up at him. His eyes that had been shining with nothing but worry and anger were now glistening with tears. I hated to see that I had caused him this much despair. If it wasn't for me or my family, he probably would still be with the girl of his dreams and have a voice to tell her how much he adored her. I was such a fuck-upped monster.

"I love you, Harry…," I whispered softly to him. The words seemed to just hang out there, making the tower seem smaller and smaller to the point where it was almost suffocating me with its cold, gray stone walls, "and I'm so sorry for everything."

Then I jumped.

AN:

Hey guys!

First off let me say thank you to all of those who took the time to read my story! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Secondly, I would like to note that I know this is short, but I didn't want to give too much away before the story even started! I will try to update at least once a week if not more. I am very busy with school, volleyball, and work so I find it very hard to find time to write. But I promise that I will, even if its at 4 in the morning.

Thirdly, REVIEW! I want your feedback! I don't know what to fix, improve on, or keep going without it.

Again, thanks so much

Shelbs


	3. Chapter 1: The Living Ghost of Hogwarts

Silent Heart

Chapter 1: The Living Ghost of Hogwarts

Song: Anthem of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year

Draco's POV:

"Another fucking fantastic year at Hogwarts," I whispered bitterly as I stared out the window watching the bleak scenery rush past as the ever fateful Hogwarts Express continued to make its way down the oh-so familiar tracks. Blaise had gone to find Pansy and the other returning Slytherin 8th years in the back of the train. Before he left though, tried to ask me if I would like to come with, but after the annoyed look I shot him, he thought better of it and left.

I honestly didn't care about the others anymore. The few of us that managed to escape death or Azkaban were just walking reminders to me of my old life that I so badly wanted to escape. They served no real purpose to me anymore, other than to be a thorn in my side. Blaise was the only one I could tolerate anymore. He was actually a "friend" to me before the war while the others were merely just toys to use for my own enjoyment. And like a teenager, I no longer needed my childish toys around anymore.

Even though I will admit sadly admit, I wasn't the first one to pull away from the "group". They left me a long time ago before all of this. They left me before this silent train ride, before the war, before the Dark Lord's resurrection, and, most importantly, before I could even make a plea for help. They left me when he started to look at me as more than just his son. I was glad they left then; I don't think I could have stomached their shocked and disgusted faces if they ever found out.

"I'm just a ghost to the world…and that's exactly what I need," I thought as I laid my head against the cold window. My eyes, heavy with sleep, soon closed, letting the train's soft hum carry me off to sleep.

I was almost asleep when I heard two loud, shrill voices outside of my compartment door.

"Did you hear?"

"No! What?"

"Harry Potter is…"

"Oh yeah, I know. He's gone mute…poor guy."

"NO! NOT THAT! He dumped Ginny Weasley! He's now on the market again! Do you think he's gonna notice me, Bernice?"

"Oh dear Merlin…you are a lost cause Romilda!"

This was getting to be enough. I quietly and quickly as possible got up from my seat and opened the door to see two 6th year girls, one Gryffindor and the other Ravenclaw, leaning against the opposite wall in an obvious heated, but pointless, discussion over the fact whether or not the Golden Boy was still a virgin.

"Will you Gryffindork and Know-it-all Ravenclaw air-heads please do me the pleasure of shutting the hell up and go somewhere else?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice in every single damn word. I was irritated that these two harlots not only awoke me from my sleep, but were talking about Harr…I mean Potter, like that. He had enough on his plate without two bimbos stalking him.

The two girls looked at me as if I suddenly just sprouted another head with red eyes and fangs. The quickly stuttered out a string of words in something I assumed was English, before running off down the corridor to the back of the train. I smirked to myself as I slammed the door and returned to my previous position on the seat. Even though I was stripped of all my power in the wizarding world, save for my wand, and reduced to have a tracking curse placed upon me by the Ministry, I, Draco Malfoy, can still instill fear in others.

"_I wouldn't think so highly of yourself now, Draco. You may terrify others now, but wait until they hear you weeping like a girl in your sleep."_

"Not now," I thought as I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. The Voice always seemed to pop up just when I started to feel a little bit better about myself and forget about my damnable life I am now forced to live. The Voice was always made its self present just in time to crush my self-esteem down little bit more.

"_Can't you hear their taunts now, Draco? Because I can...'Poor little Drakey-Poo frightened by the big, bad monster under the bed.' Haha, you are just pathetic as worm. You think I don't see it do you? You can dress, talk, walk, eat, and breathe like a snake, Draco, but deep down, you are still a pathetic little worm." _

"No…no, I'm not…I'm…"

"_When are you going to stop feeding yourself lies, Draco? Can't you see that your life is a waste? They all hate you. And think of all the pain you caused your poor, poor mother…you know she blames you for what happened don't you? She blames you for ruining her marriage. You messed up little…" _

"NO! NO! NO! You're wrong!" I screamed out, as I lurched forward, grasping at the sides of my hair, pulling with all my might. He's wrong, he's always wrong…

"_Or am I, Draco Malfoy? Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you are the wrong one? After all, I'm not the one who didn't have the courage or spine to stop him. No that was all you, my darling Draco. You were the weak, pathetic little slut, not I…"_

"STOP!"I shouted out loud as I fell to the ground with mangled sob slipping from my lips. My throat tightened as a painful lump formed, making my breathing ragged. I kept shaking my head, trying to get rid of the Voice but no matter how hard I tried, the sound of its cruel laughter would still ring in my ears telling me I was wrong. And even though I kept saying to myself every time the Voice evaded my head, that what happened to me wasn't my fault and the Voice didn't exist, I was just lying to myself. What happened in that cell was my entire fault and the voice was real, as real as the pain in my chest was and the tears sliding down my face were. The Voice was real and it was right…I am a slut.

"_Of course I am…I always am," _The Voice whispered. I just sobbed harder and dug my nails into my scalp, making my head throb. I couldn't take this. I can't with tolerate the pain anymore.

"Draco…?" a small airy voice whispered from the doorway. Shocked, I jumped to my feet and pulled out my wand to face the intruder, trying to look as emotionless and terrifying as a Malfoy should be, forgetting the fact that I had tears running down my face. The Voice seemed to sense the presence of another and decided to slip away into a faint whisper, waiting for another chance to attack again, like it always would.

"What do you want Looney?" I sneered out at Luna Lovegood as she stood in the compartment door clutching a Quibbler and a haphazardly stacked pile of notes in her arms. Her ocean blue eyes, usually staring off into a distant dream land, were surprisingly focused and filled with concern. To hell with her concern, I certainly didn't need it. Especially from Looney Lovegood.

"I heard you crying…well actually more like sobbing, but I wasn't going to mention it in case I offended you more but it seems I already did…oh well. Anyways, I was just concerned…" She responded as her eyes' surveying me up and down, only pausing to look at my hair, "Your hair is pink," she stated pointing at it, "Are you trying to change up your looks? If so the devil-may-care, pink skunk look really doesn't suit you that well. You are better off getting a nose ring or dying your hair black instead." What the hell?

"Umm…thanks for the advice, I guess? But my hair isn't pink..." I replied back, unsure of how to respond. Shat was she talking about?

"Well, actually it is. See…," she pulled out a small, sparkly green compact mirror from her multicolored knit bag and handing it to me. I quickly snatched it out of her hand and opened to see that my hair was really pink. Shocked, I slowly reached up with my left hand to prod the stained area with my fingertips, not believing what I was seeing, only to be greeted by reality in the form of a dull, throbbing pain. I felt the warm, sticky, metallic blood pouring around my fingertips and into my hair as I prodded and combed through the sensitive area. I must've of pulled on my hair too hard I thought as I stared into the mirror astonished.

"I originally thought it was blood from the way your hair seems to get darker and darker. But I then thought it might be just color changing dye that they sell in Diagon Alley. I guess I was wrong about that though…" she rambled off while reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from my brow. I flinched away, startling her.

"I'm sor…," I almost stumbled out without thinking. I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment at my slip up and quickly averted my gaze to my hands, taking notice for the first time the blood staining my nails and fingertips.

"It's ok…I shouldn't have done that," She smiled warmly at me. Her eyes seemed to show that she knew everything about what happened to me, but yet she didn't judge me or feel disgusted by it. I flushed beat, Weasley, fire-engine red in surprise and embarrassment. How could she know? She can't read minds, can she?

"Would you like me to heal those for you," she said point at my pink hair. "I am quite gifted with healing spells, you could ask Harry, he would tell you," my head snapped up at the mention of his name, I completely forgotten that Looney was actually close friends with Potter, just how close though, "…well he would write you…but anyways, it wouldn't be a bother for me and I promise I won't tell anyone about crazy Looney Lovegood helping the great and cold hearted Slytherin Prince…or about you crying either."

I quickly turned my gaze down at the hare-brained Ravenclaw, trying to find any sign that she was lying about not telling anyone about this, but with one looking into her warm, ocean blue eyes, I knew she wasn't.

"Okay…fine. Just don't mess up, Lovegood." I glared at her as I settled back onto my seat next to the window, shooting her a cold glare.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Draco," she smiled back as she plopped down in the seat next to me. After setting her papers down next to her and making sure they wouldn't tumble over, she pulled out her wand and pointed it right at the center of my face. I suddenly started to regret my decision.

"Okay, I am going to need you to relax and try to remain still," she ordered in a soothing and calming tone, sound like a orderly at the mental ward at St. Mungo's, "and I am going to warn you, this may hurt. _Sigillum!_"

OW! Fuck, shit, cock! I cursed out in my head as my muscles tensed up and a small hissed escaped from my lips. My scalp felt as if a white hot poker was being laid flat on it, burning the skin together.

"I told you it would hurt," she stated in a matter of fact tone, as she used her hand to check to see if the spell worked. "Anyways, you are good as new now. I suggest waiting an hour though to rinse out the blood in your hair; otherwise it will hurt worse than a kick in the balls by Ginny Weasley or a Hippogriff. Take your pick between the two, but I would personally pick the Hippogriff over Ginny. That way you might actually walk away with your balls still intact," She stated it as if it was common knowledge when pulled away from my head, deeming me fit enough to live. Again, what the hell?

"Thanks for the advice Lovegood," I said sarcastically as I prodded the freshly healed spot on my head, I had a feeling it would be tender for a while, "but I would like to avoid both if at all possible." She let out a little chuckle and shook her head as she stood up and gathered up all her papers into her bag.

"Well, I guess I should be going, my friends are probably wondering where I am, and it would be considered rude to keep them worrying" She said with a smile and reached out a hand. "It was fun to talk to you, Draco. You know if you actually act like this in front of other people, they may actually treat you nicer. Just some food for thought."

Smiling, actually genuinely smiling for the first time in years, I reached out my hand and clasped hers. "Yeah, or they might all drop dead from shock."

"Well," she sighed out as she slightly cocked her head to one side with amused smile on her pale pink lips, "I can see your point. However, you may just surprise yourself with the amount of people who won't be surprised."

I just stared at her confused, wondering whether or not she was messing with me or not. There was no way anyone would expect me to be anything other than a Malfoy; proud, cold and distant, always in control and cool. I had to be that person no matter what, for it was the only thing anybody ever expected out of ever since I was born and it's all I know how to be.

Lovegood seemed to notice the inner doubts I was having about what she said, as if they were written on my face, because her expression softened a little and she leaned in to whisper against my ear in a small, comforting voice, "Don't look like that, Draco. You know what I am saying is true, although maybe only your subconscious knows as of now. But you don't have to settle being the living ghost of Hogwarts. Let the past go, and move on. You deserve some happiness for once." She pulled away slightly so that our noses were slightly touching. Her eyes, her honest, soul gazing, deep, wise, non judgmental eyes, bore into mine, showing me how serious she was about everything. And I believed her; I believed I could be that person, but only for a brief second before the ever waiting Voice attacked.

"_She's lying, Draco…." The Voice whispered into my ear, beckoning me back to this harsh reality. _

"I want to believe you, Luna…" I whispered out, sounding like a lost beaten dog whimpering out into the cold dark.

"Then believe," she breathed back on my lips, before pulling away. "It's not that hard, Draco. You just need to find the courage to believe. And right now, I am taking all the courage I can muster, to bid you farewell. " She waved with a small, sad smile placed on her face before turning to leave the compartment. She was almost out the door when I jumped out of my seat and grabbed her wrist. She paused for a brief second, before turning around and stared at me with her all knowing eyes.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Thank you, Luna, for everything," I smiled as I pulled her into an embrace.

She hugged back. "You're welcome…," she muffled into my chest. "Oh and feel free to come and talk to me. I'm generally not as crazy as people make me out to be," she said in a joking tone but I knew she was being completely serious.

I just laughed. "I will, I promise," I whispered into her hair, taking in the smell of violets and morning dew into my nose. "As long as you don't tell people that I gave you a hug. I truthfully don't do this and I don't know why I'm doing this now, Lovegood. Did your damnable spell addled up my brain in the process of burning my skin?" I joked around, even though I was slightly worried that the spell did mess with my mind somehow.

"I will take your word on that and if the spell did, then it was for the better then," and then with one lace squeeze, she pulled away and turned to leave for the second time. Only to run face first into a massive solid wall…also known as Blaise.

"Oh…I'm sor…sorry, Miss Lovegood," Blaise stuttered out, as his face unbelievably flushed with embarrassment. Luna quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly wondering why he was calling her Miss Lovegood, but suddenly a dawn of realization washed over her face and flashed him a understanding smile.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Zabini The purple pickle weasel-flies get even the best of us," Blaise and I just looked at her in confusion, wondering what the hell she was talking about. "They are little purple flies that weasel their way into your mind and cause clumsiness, stuttering and obvious confusion. They are invisible, but you can tell when they are around by the pungent smell of pickles in the lingering in the air. Anyways, I must really be going. Good-day, Mr. Zabini. I hope you feel better." And on that note of craziness, Luna Lovegood skipped out of the compartment and out of sight.

Blaise, obviously either confounded by what the hell purple pickle weasel-flies were or why Looney Lovegood was in our compartment, stood in the door way, staring at the spot Luna Lovegood just vacated. I just smirked and stared out the window. He was very obviously infatuated with the crazy blonde.

"She is…wow," Blaise commented as he flopped into his seat a few minutes later looking awestruck.

"Yeah, she is rather peculiar that one," I commented as indifferent as I could after observing him for a few minutes. I have seen Blaise many of times lust over a girl, but this was the first time I've seen him like this. He looked as if he was in love?

"No, she…she is simply brilliant. She is the youngest major magazine editor, ever, and such a talented writer….not to mention her famous kindness and honesty. It's been mention in almost every respectable Battle of Hogwarts book. She is just simple perfect, Draco…not to mention hot as hell!"

"I guess…," I kind of had to agree with him there. Luna had physically changed a lot after the war, although she was the same crazy Luna Lovegood inside.

She did look amazing, however. After the war, her malnourished body gained some muscle mass and became very slim and fairy like body instead of looking like a skeleton. She also changed her clothing from oversized, knit sweaters and ripped jeans to more light and colorful clothes that fit her nicely. I would almost call her very mature and older looking, if it weren't for her obnoxious purple and blue bejeweled, wing-tipped reading glass and her pale blonde curly hair streaked with highlights of orange, purple, blue, pink, and green. I found it enduring though; it reminded me of how young and vibrant she really was.

"Are you sure you are feeling well, Zabini? Did you hit you head on the way back?"

"Shut up, you git. You don't even understand what I am talking about; you don't understand how amazing she is or…," he rambled on with the same dream look in his eyes as before. He was definitely whipped over this loon.

"Stop," I commanded, putting up a hand to cut him off, saving myself in the process from the pain of having to listen to how "amazing" Lovegood was in detail, "may not understand why you are interested in her, but I do understand that you are in fact in love with this girl and don't even deny it. You just admitted that you like her with your little spiel about how 'amazing' she was,"

"No..I…well…never mind."

"That's what I thought," I smirked, enjoying Blaise's obvious embarrassment.

"You can't talk though, Draco? When did you ever feel anything other than disgust for a girl then, hmm?"

"Never…" _but that's because I been fantasying about a certain green-eyed…_

"Exactly, so you have no right to be…," but Blaise' s tirade was cut short from a loud crash coming from the corridor.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the hell was that?"

BANG!

A/N: Hey guys,

First off let me apologize for not posting this sooner. I have been super busy and unable to give this story the love it deserves. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You made my day! I hope all of you love this chapter. Please review at let me know what you are thinking!

Shelbs

P.S. Sigillum (Luna's spell) means _Seal _in Latin.


	4. Chapter 2: BANG!

Silent Heart

Chapter 2: BANG!

Song: Trouble by P!nk

A/N: The Voice and Harry will be both in italics but Harry's writings will only have the Acute symbols (_'Harry'_) and the Voice will have quotation marks _("the Voice"_). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Draco's POV:<p>

BANG! BANG!

"What the hell was that?"

BANG!

"YOU ARE SUCH AN INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE!" a woman's angry voice screamed out from the corridor before being drowned out by the nonstop banging. Great another break-up, what a way to start of the year, huh?

"Who do you suppose that is, Draco?" piped up Blaise from his seat with his head nodding towards the door, "Do you suppose it's that Brown girl and that Gryffindork Finnegan going at it again?"

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Of course Blaise would be interested in the Gryffindork couple! Because not only were their loud and pointless fights hysterical to watch, but they were notorious for always supplying such juicy gossip for Hogwarts' gossipers, like Blaise, to talk about for days on end.

"No, apparently, according to ''the grape vine, Finnegan and Brown got drunk during their vacation to Las Vegas this summer and ended up getting married at some sort of cheesy Muggle chapel by a guy dressed up as that horrible Muggle singer, Elvis I think he's called. Well, anyways, whatever happened, they returned back from the States married, with Brown knocked up, and Finnegan more broke then the Weasley's were back before the war. So they both ended up having to take some sort of secretary jobs at the Ministry instead of coming back," I stated in a dull, matter of fact tone, not really focused at what I was saying anymore. I was more concerned about what was going on outside than any other petty drama. Sure I admit, I do listen and fallow the wizarding world's gossip too, just not to the extent Blaise does. I found, like most people, that a lot of the gossip pointless after reading or hearing about it but not Blaise. No he paid attention to every bit of it. He's obsession of knowing everyone's business and knowing what was going on all the time made him seem at times borderline stalker-ish.

"Oh…," his face looking somewhere between amused by the couple's troubles and crest fallen at the idea of not having his favorite couple around at school to talk about. As soon as this weird mood came over him however, he snapped out of it and looked at me with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Well then, we will just have to see who's making all the racket out there, won't we? For the safety's sake. " I just chuckled at his reasoning for wanting to see who fighting and nodded in return.

Blaise and I quickly scrambled out of our seats and raced to the door, fighting to get the better advantage point to see the bloodbath that was sure to be at the end of hall unfold. Needless to say Blaise won with one hard jab in the kidneys, making me fall back into my seat with a loud thud. Jerk. As soon the pain resided in my abdomen form Blaise's low blow, though, I quickly gathered myself up and rose from my seat more determined to get that vantage point more than ever.

I at first tried to pull Blaise back into a seat, but no matter how hard I tried, he won't budge. It was as if his body was glued floor in between the door frame. After a couple more minutes of trying, and failing, at moving him from his spot, I finally gave up.

Instead I tried to shove past Blaise and the door in an attempt to get out into the corridor, but I ended up tripping over Blaise's large foot. Losing my balance, I stumbled out into the corridor and hit the side of my head against the opposite wall, much to the enjoyment of Blaise. As soon as my head stopped spinning from the collision, I straightened myself up, trying to hide my embarrassment, and shot a glare at Blaise, who now stood in the door frame clutching it for support as he laughed.

But my wounded ego was soon forgotten though, when I turned towards the direction of the banging and cursing and saw the most amusing, and shocking, fights in all of the train rides to Hogwarts unfold in front of me.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU FUCKED ALL OF THE 7TH AND 6TH YEAR SKANKS THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE BLOODY RIGHT TO GO AROUND SLAPPING ANY GIRL'S ASS LIKE YOU OWN HER. AND IT ALSO DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK TO US AS IF WE WERE PUT HERE ON EARTH TO PLEASE YOU AND THE REST OF YOU SEXIST PIGS, YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" screeched Ginny Weasley as she shook a smashed up acoustic guitar in some amused looking Hufflepuff boy's face.

At least we know now where all that banging came from.

**ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ**_Flashback_**ஜ****۩۞۩****ஜ**

* * *

><p>Ginny's POV:<p>

"Ron, do you have to talk with your mouth full?" Hermione commented peering over her very mysterious new book to stare at her obnoxious idiot of a boyfriend next to her.

Ron just grinned at her and swallowed, "No, but I do. And do you know why? Because I can."

"You are so insufferable….remind me again why I am with you?" She asked in an exasperated voice turning a page, not bothering to take a side glance at him from behind her book this time. I just rolled my eyes; they were going to be bickering like this until the end of time and then a little bit after that.

"Yes, Hermione, we would all like to know why you fancy my troll of a brother. Because we are clearly wondering why you haven't left screaming for the hills yet. You are practically a saint for withstanding him this long. I am only here because mom made me promise her that I would make sure that he didn't terrify other people with his horrible manners," I stated as I continued to flip through my magazine. I felt Harry's chest shake in silent laughter from underneath me as he continued to stare out the window. I just smirked.

"Well, I would like to think it's because the fact that she loves me," Ron stated as he stretched towards the sky with a big yawn before settling his eyes on Hermione. "But I am starting to wonder if you really keep me around because you can't resist my unbelievable sexy body," he smirked as he flexed his arms, trying to look like those macho-men on that thing Muggles call TV. I gagged.

"Please tell me you love him, Hermione, because if you actually are keeping him around for his physique, then I may have to commit you to the loony-bin," I pleaded with her.

"Of course I love him," She stated, lowering her book as she leaned into Ron's chest and looked up at him. "His…what was it again…oh yeah...his 'unbelievable sexy body' was just a bonus," she said sarcastically as she pulled his head closer to her, whispering I love you on his lips before kissing him deeply. I gagged again. They were just too _sweet _sometimes.

"Please, Harry baby, tell me when we were going out, that we weren't this sickly sweet!" I pleaded, putting on my best puppy dog face.

Harry just grinned as grabbed his Vanishing Paper Tablet and Self-Inking Quill that George gave him a while back and pressed it up against the window to scribble something down. I felt a wave of pity wash over me watching him, thinking about that strong and powerful voice that sounded like a wind chime swaying in the wind and how it would never again reach my ears, or anyone else's for that matter, ever again. Poor Harry…

Suddenly I felt a sharp smack on my forehead. Gasping in shock and some slight pain, I looked up at Harry as I rubbed my forehead, shooting my best death glare at him. He just chuckled and shoved a piece of parchment in my face. I scowled but took it anyway.

'_I would hope not! I think we were a little bit tamer than them when we were dating. I believe that they are only that lovey-dovey because they are making up for all those years of being sexually frustrated with one another.'_ I laughed out loud at this, chancing a glance at Ron and Hermione to find them still going at it. I shook in disgust.

"Do you think we should break them up before they plague the world with another red head Weasely?"

Harry just nodded before he took off his shoe and chucked at Ron's head.

"OW! What the hell, mate?" was Ron's intelligent comment as he rubbed the side of his head. I just rolled my eyes as I looked at him; Ron looked like he was attacked by a squid wearing shimmery pink lip gloss.

"Oi, do you two mind taking your interpretation of the beast with two backs somewhere else? We have virgin eyes in this compartment!" I yelled out exasperatedly, pointing at Harry. "For God's sake please stop your horrifying romping if not for my sake, then for his! He's too innocent and pure to be watching you two dry hump each other into oblivion. And I am obviously not drunk enough to ignore you two going at it. So either you leave or give me a bottle of Firewhiskey and make Harry blind on top of being mute." For that little speech, I earned a smack on the forehead for Harry again. That shit stings.

"You are WAY TOO over dramatic, Ginny, really," Hermione commented as she straightened herself up to smooth out her shirt and hair. "We really should leave though, Ron. I'm really not practically fond of having sex in front of your sister and Harry."

"Well can't we make them leave?" Ron asked in a whiny voice, but quit as soon as Hermione shot him a look that could rival my mother's. He just sighed in defeat and grumbled something that sounded like "meddling sister" and "cock blocking best friend" as he reluctantly got up from his seat, with Hermione in tow, and hurried out the door.

"Finally!" I sighed in relief and shifted in my seat so my head was in his lap instead of leaning against his thighs, "Some peace and quiet…and maybe I can actually get through the rest of this train ride without having to resist the urge to gag."

Harry just smiled at my comment before turning his head to stare out the window, watching the never ending scenery of lush green valleys and groves rush past us as they slowly gave away to the tall and foreboding mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about how much I missed his calm and soothing voice teasing me about how over dramatic I was. I soon let my mind wander as my eyes raked his form; really taking him in for the first time since before Bill and Fluer's wedding fiasco.

Harry really hadn't physically changed all that much from when I first laid eyes on him all those years ago, except now he had trails of cut and burn marks that littering his whole body from the very top of his messy raven haired head to the very bottom of his incredibly long toed feet. There was no piece of skin on him that was saved from being defiled in some way or somehow by an ugly permanent scar. Each of those scars, however, individually told a story about how he survived all those months living like a nomad and running form Voldemort and his wretched Death Eaters during the war, for not only his life but for the lives of others as well.

No, Harry is still the short and wiry muscled framed, amazing person he always has been. However, after being put into all of those do or die situations that he barely made out alive during the war; he was no longer that innocent little boy he was at the start of all of this fighting. Instead Harry grew into this strong and wise man that amazed, and scared, me even more than before. He was, in simple terms, truly remarkable.

Harry had shifted in his seat a little, letting go of the collar from one of his turtle neck jumpers that mom made him, giving me the perfect view of his horrifyingly scarred up neck. I flinched visibly from the sight of where that fate altering severing curse was fired. I can still remember how he looked when I found him outside the Great Hall. The sight of Harry's broken body sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his own blood, bathed in the soft morning light will forever be sketched into my mind till the day I die.

I remember everything about that moment. I remember seeing Harry's blood pouring out in buckets full from his throat as his body convulsed, gasping for air when my lead heavy finally reached him. I remember falling to my knees instantly and with my shaking hands, I remember trying to cover up the gaping hole, where his throat should've been, to stop the blood from flowing out, but failed epically as I felt the blood continue to seep out past my fingers. I remember him trying to speak to me, but instead of words greeting my ears, blood gurgled out and rushed down his chin to join the rest of the blood staining my heads scarlet red. I remember screaming as if the world had caught on fire for help and hearing rushed footsteps storming out of the Great Hall followed by more anguished screams before rightly passing out.

_SMACK!_

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" I moaned out as I rubbed my head and glared angrily at Harry for smacking me on the forehead for the millionth time. He glared back just as angry as I was as his hands pulled away my hand that had subconsciously moved to trace the scars on his throat. I quickly sat up and moved to the other seat opposite of him. I couldn't believe that I just did that. I know he hates those scars so much…the scars in his mind weren't a story about his triumph against Voldemort; they were just another thing for people to awe over.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I really didn't...,"I started to apologize but Harry just held up his hand to stop me before throwing on the fake plastic smile I loathed. I huffed and sank back into my chair at that rude gesture, rolling my eyes in the process.

I hated it when Harry did that. I hate how he always pretends that everything is fine. I hate how acts as if all the pity filled stares and comments people make every time he bothers to join the rest of the world don't bother him. He doesn't seem to really care about how people treat or talk about him anymore. No, every time someone offends him, he just throws on that patronizing smile and acts as if everything is all right, even though it really isn't.

I know he's lying though when he throws on that smile. I know that every time some treats him as if he was a small child that he wants to punch them in the nose as hard as he can because Harry I knew would've been angry about his current situation and the way the world viewed him. He wouldn't have just rolled over and bottled up all of his emotions like this Harry clone is doing right now. No, the Harry I knew wouldn't have gone down without a fight. He would've spent days and days upon end looking for a cure, never stopping once until it was found. And the Harry I knew would've demanded to be treated as if he wasn't handicapped or the wizarding world's savior….but that Harry isn't here anymore. So now we all sit on the edge of our seats, ready to rush to Harry's side when this new Harry finally blows up from all of the stress of trying to look _happy_. I just hoped he wouldn't try to do what he did last spring…

_SMACK! _

I quickly was pulled out from my thoughts by Harry smacking the window pane, leaving an angry, open-palmed hand print amidst the blurry fug that clung to the glass and made the haunting mountains and cloudy skies look like a swirl of blues and blacks. I looked at him, finally seeing the anger that I knew lurked under the surface in his eyes. His wild, toxic, and fiery emerald eyes bore into me, reminding me of that passionate and strong Harry I remembered so well. After a few minutes he pulled down the small table that was just below the window, dividing the space between us, and pulled out his quill and paper. I watched as his tensed hand wrote furiously back and forth across the paper at a dizzy speed. I was so memorized by his hands that I didn't realize that he stopped writing and pushed the paper under my nose until he leaned forward off his seat and flicked my cartilage piercing.

I jumped out of my seat as I was pulled back to reality by the sudden pain in my ear. I let out a gasp when I touched my new inflamed ear and threw him a glare before I looked down at the parchment.

'_Ginny, this will be the last god damn time I will repeat this. I AM FUCKING OKAY! You need to do get a grip and come to terms with what happened. I have and I' m fine with my current situation in life. It's not your fault for what happened that day. So stop staring at me, looking as if you destroyed my life. I don't need you feeling guilty about what happened or looking at me with pity. I know my life is going to be hard, Gin. I know I will probably stay like this for forever, but I can deal with it. Can you?'_

I was fucking furious. "Get over this? GET OVER THIS AND DEAL! No! NO! I FUCKING REFUSE TO DEAL WITH THIS! This is my entire God damn fault. I should've never let you leave the Great Hall alone. But you said it would be ok, you said you would be safe. And look what happened HARRY! You are mute! You are fucking mute and it's my fucking fault that you're like this. And THIS," I waved my hand at him, gesturing to everything and anything that is Harry Potter, "is NOT the Harry I KNOW, or the Harry I thought I knew. The Harry I know would've been mad at this. He would've been looking for a cure. He would've not given up like a fight. But no, THIS FUCKING CLONE OF HARRY STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF ME is just going to roll over and let it happen. Don't you want to be able to talk again? Don't you want to be able to talk to your FAMILY and FRIENDS again? Don't you! Because you sure don't look like it," I quickly got up from my seat and ran my hands through my hair. The compartment was suddenly becoming too small to be in anymore. I felt like I was suffocating.

"Or are you just going to end it, Harry?" I asked as I turned around to look at him, letting my shaking hands fall from grasping at my hair to my sides, expecting to see his angry green eyes boring into mine, but he wasn't facing me. Instead he was staring out the window, pulling his collar up so it was covering up his mouth, looking like a statue. I was so mad at how he looked that I had to clench my hands into fists, trying to expel some of the anger bottling up, but that wasn't enough. "Are you going to just go and bury yourself into some hole and let life pass you by? Because that's what it looks like. You don't even look like alive anymore, Harry. No, instead of looking like a happy and optimistic, like you should be, you look like everyone that died that night, fighting for not only their lives, but yours as well. They fought so you could have a goddamn chance at a fucking happy life! But, not instead of moving on and trying to live, you sit here looking like a corpse, just as dead and just as fucking emotionless." I started to pace back and forth the compartment with my hands running through and pulling my hair out again. I tried to keep my eyes averted to the floor and taking in deep breathes to fight of the tears of rage that threatened to pour out at any moment, but the urge to see if Harry had changed at all was too much and I looked up. He was still looking out that fucking window.

"Aren't you going to let yourself be happy for once, Harry? Aren't you going to go and enjoy life for once without the fear of losing everything hanging over your head anymore? Aren't you going to go finally find someone to love without worrying that they will die because of you? Aren't you going to find the man of your dreams, Harry? Aren't you going to start that family that you have been dreaming of for forever? " I finally saw for the first time tonight some sort of emotion flash across Harry's face as he shifted in his seat, moving, if possible, closer to the window. I knew I had struck a chord when I mentioned his lifelong dream of a family; something he's never had before. And I knew I should've stopped there but I couldn't. I had to keep going. It was as if some invisible force somewhere deep inside of me was pushing me to keep moving forward and get Harry the statue to finally crack.

"Or are you, the great Harry Potter, too scared to be let down? Afraid that no one is going to honestly love you for you? You still think that everyone is only going only view you as the Savior, not Harry, don't you? It amazes me how thickheaded you are! You are such a fucking idiot, Harry!" He still wasn't looking at me, but his body was shaking now in visible anger. He's beautiful hands, the ones that used gently to hold mine and the ones that have ripped the life out of a man, clenched and unclenched trying to disperse some of his anger, "Or is it because you afraid that no one will accept you being gay? Is that why I am the only one you told that you fancy men over girls? Huh? Is that it? Are you afraid that everyone is going to call you a fag or a queer and turn their backs on you? Is that it? You are just a fucking coward…" That's when he exploded. I shook in fear as I saw Harry stand up quickly from his seat and storm over to me with nothing but rage and fury etched on his face. I thought for the first time in my life, as I saw Harry's body get closer and closer to me, that I might not come out of this compartment alive.

I was dragged out of my thoughts with a small flinch of pain when Harry pinned me to the wall with his fingers twisting around the top part of my arms like a snake and squeezing in a bruising force. I started to shake with fear as his searing hot body pushed up flushed against mine, making my skin burn and boil under his. I felt his raw anger radiate off of him as his breath grew more raged and the walls surrounding us moving closer and closer together until there was almost no room to breathe. I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down my face, unable to take in what was happening, and prayed that this was just a nightmare. Suddenly, I felt his body being torn away from me and replaced with a frigid cold air. I opened my eyes in shock at the sudden loss of warmth but then gasped when I saw his eyes, so alive with rage and looking like toxic emerald fire, staring back at me, ready to swallow me whole. The air in the compartment stared to crackle with Harry's uncontrolled magic as I continued to look into his eyes, feeling comforted and frightened when I saw his soul, that for the first time in months, lurking just behind the surface of everything. This was the Harry I knew, this was the Harry that I prayed and begged to see since all of the beginning of the end.

"Harry…," I breathed out in a soft whisper as I raised my steady hand slowly to his cheek with his eyes never blinking or shifting away from mine. Our breathing has suddenly came to a abrupt stop as my hand finally touched his cheek and felt a sudden feeling of despair filling me from the pit of my soul outward. I took in a shaky breath tears started to pour from eyes like a waterfall. Time seemed to stop as the tension in the room finally was drawn to the breaking point, with Harry's life hanging in the balance either ending in a beautiful disaster or starting at the beginning of a tragic journey…or maybe even both.

BANG!

The tension finally broke like a tight string being drawn past the point of breaking as Harry's magic finally unleashed its wrath, destroying the compartment with one big bang. The windows had cracked, fracturing the haunting forest into thousands of tiny little black gems and the seats exploded open, with its feathers floating down like fat snowflakes. The walls and carpet had been scratched and peeled back as with the contents of the trunks scattered all over, as if a gang of banshees had raided the compartment. I looked up from the disastrous mess, expecting to see Harry, but he wasn't there. I panicked slightly, thinking that he had combusted into thin air, but let out a sigh of relief as I saw him on the other side of the compartment, staring at the scene displayed before us. My relief was soon over though, as I saw tears rolling down his face, looking like soft crystals in the light. I was shocked at seeing him so vulnerable and so helpless, that I felt the sudden need to move forward and hold him. I cautiously took a step towards him, but stopped when Harry put up his hand, ordering me to stop. I WAS PISSED.

"FUCK YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING WE JUST WENT THROUGH, NOT ONLY TWO SECONDS AGO, AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO PULL THAT SHIT ON ME AGAIN! FUCK YOU, HARRY POTTER."

I quickly turned around and, ignoring the fact that I had feathers in my hair and a rip in my shirt that showed off my lime green bra from the explosion, stormed out of the compartment. I was so angry at Harry for everything. I had for the first time in months, saw the Harry that not only I, but everyone else who had the blessing, or curse, of knowing him, knew come out of his stone like state. I was so damn happy to see him like this, so alive and powerful, that it killed the hope inside me when he left again. Maybe that's why I felt so much despair fill me when I touched his face, because maybe while my soul and heart was rejoicing in the fact that my Harry was back from the grave, that my head knew that this Harry was only going to be around for a minute before retreating back. I was so goddamn mad at myself. I needed to fucking get a…

_SLAP!_

I suddenly was yanked out of my thoughts when I felt a sharp sting on my ass. I swiftly turned around to see which fucking ASSHOLE had the enough balls to fucking to even touch me, let alone slap my ass, to be greeted by the most fucking infuriating person on the planet. Their standing right in front of me with his black guitar in his hand and a fucking smirk on his face was the King ASSHOLE of all the insufferable assholes in the world, Aaron Johnson; the fucking residential "bad boy" of Hufflepuff, heartbreaker that evaded all of the girls of Hogwarts' dreams, and the current pain in my ass right now, literally.

"Hey sexy legs! Why don't you and me go back to my compartment and see if we can destroy the rest of that t-shirt, yeah?"

All I saw was red.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was the hardest chapter to write! I had such a hard time writing the whole fight scene between Ginny and Harry, so I really hope you like it. Anyways, next chapter we will have Draco and Harry finally meet each other for the first time after the war, we will FINALLY get to Hogwarts, and what' with Hermione and the chicken?

Love,

Shelbs

P.S. REVIEW PLEASE! (It's like my salary, but instead of money I get your lovely thoughts and ideas. And feel free to give me any ideas about what you thing should happen, it keeps the creative thoughts in my brain keep on coming. )


End file.
